


Suffer

by Anoel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fanvids, Light BDSM, Painplay, Video, kink vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of enjoy this sort of thing (I do, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer

Title: Suffer  
Music: Charlie Puth (Vince Staples & AndreaLo Remix)  
Fandom: Person of Interest S1-504  
Focus: Root/Shaw  
Summary: I kind of enjoy this sort of thing (I do, too).  
Content Notes: Issues of consent, Bondage, Blood, Needles  
Notes: Made for the A Spankin' Good Time Vidshow at Vividcon 2016.  
Download Link: [Suffer (45 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Suffer.mp4)

I hadn't been planning on making this vid but I couldn't find any Root/Shaw vids that focused purely on the kinky aspect of Root and Shaw's relationship while looking for Root/Shaw vids for the kink vidshow. And so if you can't find the vid you need, sometimes you have to make it yourself so that's what I decided to do. Thankfully I had already heard this song before and was able to find it quickly as I didn't have a lot of time to make this vid. I was super happy to have some actual sex scenes to use as well as trying to visually display all the kinky aspects of Root and Shaw's relationship. Also I wanted to make sure to include some of the best dialogue in the beginning since that's been an important part of their relationship from the very first scene. I was really happy to have the perfect last clip for the vid and ended up happy with how it turned out as it is a lot of fun to watch a lot. 


End file.
